


Compliment

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think Barney too sleepy sleepy to make crazy-Christmas wear monkey suit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

He could feel the night winding down: even the kids were talking quietly now.

Caesar and Toll were lounging back in their chairs and muttering too low for anyone to hear. Gunner actually silent as he sucked a beer bottle desultorily; though his eyes were awake as he listened to Thorn chatting happily, if a little tiredly, about their little shared toy. Lee wasn't sure he wanted to know who was going to get custody of the thing. He also wasn't sure what Smilee thought he was going to accomplish glowering at the half-mad Swede.

Galgo and Doc seemed to have decided to see which of them could rile Luna to a hammer-punch first as she sat between them, sipping a whiskey as though it was a ritual.

Mars.. apparently couldn't take his liquor and was sleeping upright in his chair; Smilee's arm occasionally swinging back to keep him vertical.

And Barney was slouching like Lee, their shoulders serving to prop them both up. His eyes were still slitted open, but his head was tilted toward Lee and the brit was watching his companion's beer to catch it when it started to tilt in loose hands. Looked like he was the one who going to have to call it a night. Too much time crawling through tunnels in the Romanian countryside; he knew Barney was overtired. He'd be snoring before Lee even finished rubbing his shoulders down, tonight.

"Uho. Visitors just walked in."

Toll's words pulled Lee's attention over his shoulder just as an unfortunately familiar voice rang out across the bar.

"Heyyyy! Barney! Wakey wakey. I am getting married! Though you two *do* look sweet; perhaps we should make it a double wedding. What do you think, Yin?" Lee really hated to admit that the bleached megawatt smile the annoying bastard aimed at his companion, for all its smirk, also seemed to have some actual affection.

"I think Barney too sleepy sleepy to make crazy-Christmas wear monkey suit."

Lee snorted, trying not to laugh at the dig, feeling Barney sigh before he unhurriedly sat up besides him. "Don't think they make them small enough for *you*, Yang, I take it you're wearing the dress?"

Their old Chinese comrade just smirked back at him, nodding his head at the oversized Austrian with an arm possessively across his back, "Couldn't find one fit *him*." 

"That ain't no problem, man, I know a guy does absolutely beautiful stuff," Even Lee had to snicker as Doc gave Trench an assessing once-over as the kids all cracked up, "I'm sure he could make even you a pretty faerie."

"He got fairy part down pat, Doc, he just not have *outfit*."

The groans of "T.M.I.!" and "Get a room!" and cracks of laughter from just about every Expendable still wasn't enough to cover the taller groom's booming laugh as Trench beamed down at his fiancé, "And you are such a sexy bitch, Yin. I am a very lucky man."

Watching Yang roll his eyes as he shifted his stance and threw a punch at the 'lucky' man's diaphragm before calmly taking the beers the waiter brought over, Lee shook his head, twisting his lips into mock-sorrow, "Aw Yang!! It's a *compliment*! Should appreciate those." Not that *Lee* objected to Barney's annoying old friend getting folded over and left to desperately try to catch his breath, mind you!

Taking a swallow of one of the beers he held, the straight-faced man shrugged indifferently, "So is punching him. Means I believe he tough enough to take it."

Lee had to nod at that one, "Fair enough." Looking away from the two men, he caught the tail end of a weird look on Barney's face as the Expendables' commander turned from Lee to the newcomers.

"Just why are you here, Trench?"

"Yes, are you not aware that this state does not have gay marriage, at the moment?" 

It surprised no one to hear Galgo jump into the conversation. Except maybe Mauser, who managed to turn a raised brow at the always-chatty fellow as he slowly straightened, still wheezing, "I am aware. But a man desires his friends to be present when he promises to love, honour and cherish the love of his life, even if it is in Vegas."

Crap. Lee turned a glower at Barney, who was already giving the Austrian a tired glare, "We're not that kind of friends, Trench."

The sardonic look aimed at both Barney *and* Lee didn't bode well, even before the annoying prick opened his mouth, "I know that. But Yin thinks of you all as friends."

Fucking crap. Even Lee couldn't argue against that. And Trench's smirk at them said he knew it.

The annoyed look on Barney's face when he glanced at Lee said *he* knew it.

\--

"Fucking Vegas. It'll be 110 fucking degrees out there! Why the hell did Yang have to hook up with that arrogant bastard, anyway??" 

Barney's eyes drifted upwards at Lee's rant, putting his coffee mug on the table and lazily getting up from his lounging seat. Too bad they hadn't just left last night; the extra time to anticipate the trip hadn't done Lee's temper any good. He'd long since gotten unbreakable china, but he still had to flinch at the hard clacks resulting from an annoyed mercenary doing his dishes.

Stepping up to wrap himself around Lee's back, Barney didn't waste his time trying to make his agitated lover feel any better about dealing with Barney's old nemesis. When the temperamental brit made up his mind, it could take *years* for him to change his opinion. And it wasn't as though Barney didn't agree with this particular judgement; he just wasn't annoyed enough to join Lee in his jerky movements in the sink. "We can just make it a one-night thing, come back as soon as they're done."

"Umph. Long fucking flight for one night."

Shifting his hold to allow Lee to reach for the drying rack, Barney turned his head to press his lips to the soft skin behind the man's right ear, smiling at feeling a second's hesitation in his lover's physical ranting. It had taken a while to really believe the effect he had on Lee after too many years convinced his attraction had no chance of being returned, but the stubborn brit had enjoyed pounding that knowledge into him just as much as he enjoyed ribbing him about his appreciation for skulls.

Knowing that he could walk up to Lee in the middle of a furious rant and have him settle into a quiet cuddle with a few touches might just make *him* an arrogant bastard, one of these days.

But not today; he hoped. The abrupt splashing cut down drastically, and Lee's weight was suddenly leaning back against him as he muttered, far lower and calmer, "Still say it's too long a flight."

"Um. Not arguing." He did keep sneaking kisses, though. Between the days in the field and how worn out they were last night, it'd been too damn long since he'd had Lee's skin under his lips. Or hands, for that matter. They should turn their damn phones off at night: Toll had been one thing, but now him *and* Galgo were forcing him, *them*, now, awake at un-godly hours. When he'd been alone, it hadn't really bothered him, but now? Fuck! He just wanted to have a lazy morning with his fucking lover, for fuck's sake!

The flight they were taking wasn't leaving for another five hours, though... Barney stared down the open front of the shirt Lee wore, hunger coiling in as it got the word it might just get satisfied. How the hell he'd ended up with this man in his arms, he didn't know. 

But he *did* suspect, after reviewing last night's conversation with a clear head, that he wasn't being duly appreciative.

"I just don't have the words for compliments, Lee. But you *are* a *fucking* sexy bitch," ..Christ! That had been a damned hard shudder! ..Hell, maybe he could make himself spit out nonsensical expressions more often, if his man actually enjoyed them this much... "Strong, gorgeous, good; very fucking sexy."


End file.
